Dice and Cherry
by Silvee21
Summary: This is about my CreepyPasta OCs in the world of Slenderman
1. Dice: Rough Night

Well, some back story about myself before I tell my story. I'm a demon, similar to Slenderman (I only met the guy a few times) though I have a completely human appearance, I have the kinetic power to manipulate blood. I'm 18 and I also have a half breed little sister, though we only learned that we were siblings about a month ago, so yeah. Its really weird between us right now. But back to the story, it's gonna start at the very beginning before I met my little sister.

I was at a bar in Virginia, I forgot what it was called but it was a nice bar. Lots of nice people there. Though this night was different, a guy walked into the bar, he had very pale skin, almost white or was it white? I'm not sure I have really bad memory, but he had white skin, a fedora I believe covering the top half of his face and a no nose (which was kind weird) he was also wearing a long black trench coat with his chest showing. Just from looking at him red flags were going us that this guy wasn't human and my demon instincts were telling me to get rid of this guy, but I ignored it. He now was scanning the bar for somewhere to sit and it just so happened that it had to next to me. When I realized that he was getting closer to me I quickly returned to my drink and the football game that was on the tv. When he took his seat next to me, I tried to get a better look at him without him noticing, but failed. He noticed, he turns his head and that's when I I saw that he had no eyes! No eyes! Now, I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I have balls of steal but I do love to kill people who piss me off. But he turns his head, smiles which just barely shows dozens of sharpe teeth, he then says "you must really like love me if your staring that intently at me" he giggles. "N- No, I'm straight. Sorry for staring..." My face turns bright red with nervousness. "C'mon, it's ok to be gay. and if you want..." he leans close and whispers in my ear "I can show you a good time..." At this time I'm getting a little uncomfortable as I shift in my chair, I ask for the check, pay and leave; I didn't want to spend another moment next to that guy. On my way home i try to figure out what he was. was he a succubus? An incubas? Or something else? He didn't look like like any succubus or incubas I've ever seen (and for those who don't know what those are their sex demons, the female is the succubus and the male is the incubas, their gender switching demons or something like that) so I came to conclusion that he might just be synthetic demon or something. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard screams coming from an ally near by, and me being me, I goes towards it, and when I get there I'm horrified at what I saw. The same guy from the bar was there, a dozen time bigger and meaner looking than before and he also had tentacles coming out from his back with them jerking back and forth into a poor guys rectum. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing to that poor guy?!" Biggest mistake ever... I cover my mouth with my hand as he turns to look at me and he lock his no eyes on me and smiled showing a lot of sharpe teeth and a long snake like tongue, and what he said next made think about all my life decisions, well almost. He said "oh look! Here comes another one for me!" He drops the guy he was raping I'm gonna say, and his tentacles came at me. Now, another thing I forgot to mention, at this time I could control my power very well at the time so that also played into the fear factor, but back to the story. His tentacles grab both my wrists and lift me into the air. I try to get wiggles my wrists free from his hold to no success. "Hey wait. your that same guy from the bar! Hehe, it seems you really have a thing for me after all" he laughs as another set of tentacles slowly begin to creep up my shirt, and lift it up, revealing my not so toned torso. I try to wiggle free again as I hear the zipper on my jeans get unzipped, and that's when my powers finally kicked in! Tentacle made of my blood shoot out of my back and charge at the guy cause him to drop me and somehow move back really fast. I get up and zip my pants back up and looked at him one last time before making my blood return to my body and helped to guy to the nearest hospital then home. I lay in bed, trying to wrap my head around what happened in the ally. I decided to think some other time, cause I was exhausted as all hell. I fell asleep quickly but the dream I had was anything but reassuring.


	2. Cherry: Scary Night

Well, I guess it's my turn to tell the story... Um... Im not a good story teller, but I'll give some info about myself to help you out when things don't make sense, I guess. I'm Cherry, I'm 6 years old, my big brother is Dice and he's a demon and I'm a half breed which means I'm half human and half demon... um... I uh... My power is if I open my eyes I see someone's true feelings, nature, or desires... So I wear sun glasses or something like that... I think that's all, so I guess I'll start my part of the story...

I was hanging out with a bunch of friends and in our neighborhood there's a forest where kids go and never come back out... My friends Kelly, Chris, Candy and I were planning on going to the forest to see the Slenderman or whatever is in the forest... It was the night when all of us were going to sneak out of our houses and go meet up at the closest side of the fence to my house. On my way there I heard screaming and someone yelling, not wanting to find out what it was I ran the rest of the way there. I was the second to last one to arrive. "Cherry, are you ok? You look like you ran a marathon." Kelly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't want you guys to wait" I lied. I didn't want them to worry about what I heard! Chris finally arrived and we jumped the fence and Candy turned on her flashlight and we went inside the forest, after some walking we see a page on a tree and go over to it for a better look. It had a drawing of a very tall guy with no face and the word 'No' written all over it... "I think this is one of the pages we have to get for Slenderman to come out..." Chris sounded exited as ever when he said that. "But the more pages we collect the better chance were gonna die!" Kelly said in a very scared voice... Um... this is when my memories get mixed up... I don't how long we were in there, but it felt like half an hour or so, and we have 2 or 3 pages and everyone is starting to get scared. Even Chris, who is usually the brave one in the group, is shaking. "Guys, let's head back. Its really late and the orphanage lady is gonna get mad at me if she finds out that I'm gone..." I said nervously to my friends. "No, just a bit longer. We still haven't seen Slenderman yet!" Chris said confidently, but I knew he was just trying to make us feel better, my eyes don't lie. Then, we came across the 4th page and that's when Candy's flashlight started to flicker and we huddled together. we were all scared out of our wits. Candy desperately tried to get the flashlight to stop flickering and succeeded, Candy then told us that we most likely will die if we stay here and we should better run back home, and we did. I ran as fast as I could go, with Kelly next to me who had her flashlight out then a scream from behind us, we stopped and turned around to see our best friend get ripped apart by... By... By Slenderman... I'm sorry, I'm just tearing up right now. That was the moment when my heart dropped or stopped. I just stood staring at him in complete horror as he took Candy and killed her as well. Kelly shook me from my state of shock and fear and got me to run again and jump the fence. We made out! Kelly and I ran all the way back to our homes and I'm pretty sure neither of us looked back... When I got to the orphanage I was staying at, I snuck around the building to my room window which was still open. 'Thank god' I thought to myself; I climbed back in went over to my bed and flopped into it. I was too tired to change into PJs so I slept in my clothes and fell asleep quit fast. But I had a weird dream that I don't remember...


	3. Dice: Almost Rapped

Ok, so! Back to me I, see... I'll just continue the story before I say something even more stupid...

When I woke up, I had the worst hangover ever... I barely remember what happened last night with whatever the hell the thing was. I get up out of bed, take shower, come back and do all the other things you do when you wake up. When I was finished getting ready and took some painkillers for my headache, I realized that my apartment door was slightly ajar, which was weird because I locked my door before I went to bed or at least I think I did... I went over to my door and opened a bit more to see if anyone was on the other side. No one, no one was there, I brushed it off that it was probably me not locking it last night. I closed the door and went back into the restroom to tame my mess hair.

Just as I was reaching for my hand hair gel, I feel something cold wrap around my ankle, I freeze then slowly look up at the mirror and my heart stopped. There he was, the guy from last night, just standing over there next to my bed, with his toothy grin and tentacles flyin' everywhere. "you have a nice place. It's nice enough to give us some... Privacy" he laughs. I quickly turn around to face the man, but he was gone; as I stand there confused, in my bathroom, I hear a whisper in my ear saying "your a feisty one aren't you?" He's behind me! 'How the fuck did he get behind me?' I asked myself, I got pulled out of my thought when I felt a big hand go around my torso as if to keep me in place then I felt a slight pinch something very small pierce the skin on my neck. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't move my body!' I lose my balance and go limp, if his hand wasn't there I would have fell flat on my face.

He picks me up and carries me over to my bed where he gently puts me on it, then gets on all fours over me and 'looks' deep into my eye's which I know where turning red. "Oh, so your eyes can turn different colours. That's beautiful, almost as beautiful as your body" he says in a smug way, like he's a professional or something and is in a dreamland or what not. At this point I'm thinking I'm a goner and wished I had paid more attention to what my teacher was saying on how to use and control my power. I manage to to get three words "who are you?" very weakly. He doesn't respond, he just makes his tentacles return into his back and moves his hand very gently up my body, from my waist up raising my shirt up with it, and I get the goosebumps and the chills as he tries to take off my shirt. As my right arm drops from the arm hole my shirt, I could feel my arm regain some control, and I took this chance while he was still getting my other arm out of the sleeve, I punched him in his jaw, it made his jaw jerk to the left, but other than that, it didn't seem to phase him. "why didn't it hurt him? My strength should've got him a little bit..." He looked back me and I instantly regretted all my life decisions, at he just smile and laughed, his saliva landing on me and a tentacle wrapped around my wrist and kept it from moving. After he was done laughing and getting my other arm or of the shirt, and tossed it to the side, he grabs my left arm and my right and put them above my head and wrapped a tentacle around them. 'this is just a dream! It's just dream! It's just a dream!' I try to reassure myself, but I knew that it wasn't. I felt his cold wet saliva drip onto my face and the disgusting sound of his tongue lick the side of my face, and him whispering stuff about how I taste good or something, I don't know, I really don't try remember.

I try my best to get free, but the tentacle around my wrists got tighter, but that didn't stop me from trying. I continue to try and get my arms free from him and he started to lose his cool as well; to the point where our of nowhere I felt a very sharpe pain in my side, I tried to scream but my mouth was covered with his hand as he leans in close and says "if you don't want to be impaled again, I suggest you stop moving around and stay quiet!" I close my eyes and nod helplessly. He removes his hand from my mouth "Good. Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember" he then runs a cold, boomer finger down the middle of my chest and slips his hand into my jeans. I close my eyes tight as I feel it get closer to my crotch.

I've never felt so much fear and rage the same time. I was fearful because I thought I was defiantly gonna be raped by this guy and I was pissed off for being so helpless. For a demon, fear, rage, sin, and a bunch of other demonic empowering things are like power ups for us, so when this guy reached into my jeans my blood began to boil. He noticed that my eyes are now practically glowing red and my fangs where beginning to show and he just looked at me with a wtf expression. "Get your dirty self off me!" I yelled at him with complete rage and he just smiled and said "your cute when your mad" that pissed me off even more and without much warning a few tentacles of my blood burst out of my chest and impaled him in multiple places in his chest. He got blasted off me and my bed and into the wall then fell unconscious. I try to sit up as the blood returns back inside my body and the wound heals itself.

My head begins to hurt as my vision fades in and out as I try my best to get to my feet only to fall on the floor. 'Gah, my side it hurts!' I put my hand where the pain was coming from and I wince at the pain 'shit! I'm bleeding! I need to... to call...' I make myself go over the phone across the room and call my girlfriend. The phone rings but when the sound of her picking comes through, it cuts to static, just as I see my rapist was coming towards me from the corner of my eye. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed hooked to an IV and a heart rate monitor. I figured I must have passed out from blood loss or shock or something.. So, I'm gonna stop here so Cherry can tell her part. Besides, I need to get myself a drink.


End file.
